Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an optical assembly and an optical module, and more particularly to an optical assembly and an optical module having wavelength converting and light redirecting functions.
Description of Related Art
Ever since Thomas Edison invented an incandescent lamp, electricity has been widely used worldwide for illumination. Now an illumination apparatus such as a fluorescent lamp with high luminance and durability has been further developed. Compared with an incandescent bulb, the fluorescent lamp has advantages of high efficiency and low operating temperature; however, the heavy metal (e.g. mercury) contained in the fluorescent lamp is likely to cause damage to the environment when being discarded as waste.
Along with the development of illumination technology, a light source, e.g. a solid state light emitting device lamp which is more power-saving and environmental, has been developed. A solid state light emitting device of the solid state light emitting device lamp is, for example, a light emitting diode. The light emitting diode emits light via combination of electrons and holes in a P-N junction. Compared with the incandescent lamp or the fluorescent lamp, the light emitting diode lamp has the following advantages, including low power consumption, high luminous efficiency, and long service life. In addition, the solid state light emitting device lamp does not require heavy metal such as mercury and therefore is more environmental. However, among all the conventional solid state light emitting device lamps, the display range of the light emitted by the solid state light emitting device is highly focused, and the conventional solid state light emitting device lamps provide a visual effect that is significantly different from conventional incandescent lamps.